


Комета

by iscalox, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the hearing of Quinn's case, Tuvok suggests going inside the comet tp check the conditions. However, he forgot something very important about the comet. In Russian. This fic was written for Fandom Battle 2016 and initially uploaded anonimously, thus the Star Trek team is listed as my co-author.</p><p>Во время слушания дела Куинна Тувок предложил перенестись в комету, чтобы проверить условия жизни. Но он кое о чем не подумал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комета

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время эпизода Death Wish. Бета - xenya-m.

— Жан-Люк прилетит и нас спасет.  
  
— Это утверждение нелогично. Капитан Пикард находится в альфа-квадранте, а мы — в гамма.  
  
— Тувок, не будь таким вулканцем! Я что, не могу помечтать?  
  
Четверо сидели, вжавшись в неровные стены своей странной тюрьмы так, чтобы как можно меньше соприкасаться друг с другом. Помещение было крохотным, чуть больше двух квадратных метров, и места даже для одного было мало, что уж говорить о четверых! Трое были мужчинами, одна — женщиной. Трое — белыми и круглоухими, один — темнокожим, с острыми ушами. На всех была форма звездного флота — правда, лишь на двоих заслуженная.  
  
— Помечтаешь потом, когда мы отсюда выйдем, Кью! А сейчас мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты предложил план, как выбраться наружу. — Женщиной оказалась капитан Дженвэй. (Она как раз пыталась вытащить свою ногу из-под Тувока. Та застряла и не поддавалась.)  
  
— Мадам капитан, отсюда не выбраться! — один из мужчин (в самом условном смысле этого слова), Кью, произнес свою реплику тоном, которым обычно разговаривают с очень глупыми и маленькими детьми.  
  
— У меня нет плана, — одновременно с ним ответил второй Кью, поджав колени к груди и обхватив их руками.  
  
— А у меня есть просьба, — устало произнесла Дженвэй. — Могу я называть одного из вас не Кью, а как-то еще? Одинаковые имена ужасно путают!  
  
— Люди! — закатил глаза первый Кью. — Даже в таких простых вещах разобраться не могут!  
  
— Зовите меня Куинном, — с улыбкой предложил второй.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, моя милая Кэти, это тюрьма для кью. Внутри наша сила перестает работать. Отсюда не выйти.  
  
Дженвэй сделала паузу, чтобы отодвинуться подальше от Кью (не Куинна — тот сразу сел так, чтобы как можно меньше мешать), который сопел ей прямо в ухо.  
  
— Но мы смогли телепортировать… Куинна на «Вояджер», а значит, сквозь стены тюрьмы можно пробиться? — спросила она.  
  
— Конечно, но только находясь снаружи. Континууму никогда не пришло бы в голову, что комета кого-то заинтересует. И уж тем более что этот кто-то окажется настолько глуп, чтобы телепортировать часть ядра себе на корабль для изучения! Даже люди обычно не настолько безумны! Но изнутри сделать ничего нельзя. — Кью пожал плечами. — Так что я буду сидеть здесь и ждать, пока другие не забеспокоятся и не решат проверить, куда я пропал.  
  
— И как скоро это может случиться? — спросил Тувок, пытаясь ненавязчиво отодвинуть в сторону локоть капитана.  
  
— Не думаю, что меня хватятся раньше, чем через тысячу лет. Обычно я мало времени провожу в континууме.  
  
— А что будет с нами? С Тувоком и со мной?  
  
Кью презрительно посмотрел на Дженвэй и уже хотел было ответить, но так и застыл с открытым ртом. Его глаза расширились от ужаса:  
  
— Мадам капитан, Кэтрин, Кэти, утешь меня! — наконец затараторил он, хватая ее за руку. — Скажи, что гуманоиды умеют отключать свою пищеварительную систему!  
  
— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил за капитана Тувок. — Если помощь не придет через приблизительно семь дней, капитан Дженвэй умрет от жажды. Я могу продержаться дольше, так как я вулканец…  
  
— Да это ясно, что вы умрете! — нетерпеливо перебил его Кью. — Я про другое! Я не хочу сидеть с Куинном в вонючей и грязной комете. Я еще готов смириться с тем, что здесь будут разлагаться ваши тела, но это… нет, нет, я так не могу! Спасите меня! Сделайте что-нибудь! — Кью дернулся, заехав Куинну локтем в нос.  
  
— Давайте без паники! — почти закричала Дженвэй. — И, Кью, как тебе вообще пришло в голову согласиться нас сюда перенести? Ты должен был понимать, что если телепортироваться туда, где сила кью не действует, обратно будет не выбраться!  
  
— О да, давайте свалим все на Кью, любимого козла отпущения галактики! Это Тувок попросил нас «проверить условия жизни». Вот с него и спрашивайте!  
  
— Я не всеведущ, — возразил Тувок. — Я обычный вулканец.  
  
— И потому должен был рассуждать логично!  
  
— Но я не знал принцип действия тюрьмы. Куинн мне ничего не рассказал.  
  
Все трое обернулись к Куинну и уставились на него.  
  
— А что я? — спросил тот с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Да, я всеведущ, но знать не значит помнить. Мои мысли были заняты другим — я размышлял над своей прощальной речью! И вообще я был уверен, что Кью примет меры — изменит комету так, чтобы мы могли выбраться наружу.  
  
— И опять я во всем виноват! — застонал Кью, закрывая глаза ладонью.  
  
— Не важно, кто виноват, — вздохнула Дженвэй. — Главное, как нам отсюда выбраться. Я все еще не услышала ни одной идеи. Ну же, Кью, Куинн, продемонстрируйте ваш хваленый интеллект!  
  
— Кью прав, — пожал плечами Куинн. — Отсюда и правда не выбраться. Я очень сожалею, что вы умрете из-за меня. Честно, мне так жаль!  
  
— А что я буду вынужден сидеть здесь, пока континуум меня не найдет, тебе не жаль? — огрызнулся Кью. — Да ты точно сумасшедший — для тебя жизнь этих жалких гуманоидов важнее моего дискомфорта!  
  
— Прекратите ругаться! — в сердцах воскликнула Дженвэй. — Так мы ничего не добьемся. Давайте подумаем, что можно сделать. Разве континуум не захочет проверить, вернул ли ты Куинна в тюрьму, Кью?  
  
— Континуум знает, что я это сделал, — пожал плечами Кью. — Зачем еще проверять? А вот где нахожусь я, их не очень волнует.  
  
— Хорошо, пусть так. Мы не в состоянии выбраться из кометы сами, но ведь другие могут нас спасти! Если «Вояджер» телепортирует нас отсюда…  
  
— Мадам капитан, на тот момент, когда Тувоку пришла в голову восхитительная идея посмотреть на комету изнутри, «Вояджер» был от нее за несколько световых лет!  
  
— Но он же всегда может вернуться…  
  
— А вы сказали кому-нибудь, куда отправляетесь? — спросил Куинн с надеждой.  
  
— Нет, — тяжело вздохнула Дженвэй.  
  
Повисло тяжелое молчание.  
  
— Когда мы нашли комету, она аномально двигалась, — сказал вдруг Тувок. — Именно поэтому мы ею и заинтересовались.  
  
— Это я раскачивал ее изнутри, — пояснил Куинн.  
  
Кэтрин и Тувок переглянулись.  
  
— Так может, и нам…  
  
— Я делал это двести лет. Но попробовать можно. Вдруг и в этой части галактики встречаются формы жизни, которых интересуют аномальные кометы.  
  
— Отлично, — воскликнула Дженвэй. — Тогда дружно, на счет «три». Раз, два…  
  
Кью закрыл глаза и застонал.  
  
— Ну вот, теперь здесь будет еще и тряска! Меня укачает!  
  
— Ты же кью!  
  
— Ну и что? Думаете, кью не может укачать? Нет, я отказываюсь в этом участвовать! Я знаю, Жан-Люк прилетит и нас всех спасет!  
  
Далеко в дельта-квадранте, в пустынном и лишенном жизни секторе, нелепо дергаясь и виляя, летела комета — маленькая, одинокая и никому не интересная.


End file.
